Half of Me
by Prythians105
Summary: FANGxLIGHTNING Fang and Lightning are partners in Bodhum Guardian Corp. Fang loves Light, Light's oblivious. Some drama, crime, adventure, angst, and of course romance! Read, review, and most definitely enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey I finally got this started! I've been busy and whenever I wasn't I had severe writer's block. I was in a groove today so yeah I stayed up til 1:30 on a school night to get it done, neglecting my homework might I add. (Ehh I'll manage to do it in class) Anyways this is the first chapy of my first multichaptered fanfiction story. I'm pleased with how it turned out and and am proud of myself. It is Fang x Lightning, NOT related to the games events, and I changed some stuff up. A bit angsty, maybe a bit funny, sort of crimey. (in the future anyway) This is like Chapter 1/Prologue. Anyways, Enjoy! I gotta got to bed!**

* * *

"Meeting you was fate, becoming friends with you was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control." -Unknown

**

* * *

**

Fang's POV

Life used to be simple...years ago...back in Oerba. Just Vanille and I hunting, gathering, falling in young love...simple. That is until I decided to join Guardian Corp. A few weeks into the job I got transferred to Bodhum, a neighboring town. I'd been there before, to see the annual fireworks display with Vanille.

The move was stressful, leaving Oerba was hard, but it was exciting...new. It was during this time though that Vanille and I started to grow apart...romantically anyway. What can I say? We were young, me 20, Vanille just 17. I loved her then and I always will, but sometimes it's hard to tell if what I feel is _love_ or a powerful sisterly bond.

When I think about what my life would be like if we'd stayed in Oerba, I sometimes think I made some wrong choices. If we'd stayed I would never have met _her_. But is that good or bad? If I'd never met her I could go through life without this pain that I carry with me all of the time. I could go through life not knowing that there is someone so perfect in the world, so perfect yet so unattainable. Lightning Farron is my best friend, my partner, and the object of my every dream and desire. When I met her, she was my unwilling and quite bitchy, might I add, mentor. Quite simply, she was a challenge...

**

* * *

**

Guardian Corp. Bodhum Division, Commander Amoda's Office

The sergeant's eye twitched. Her commander's words repeating in her head..._ I've chosen you to mentor a promising new recruit, sergeant! You up to it? Well, I doesn't matter cause she's here and you're starting today!... _

_**I'm **__chosen to mentor a __**promising **__new recruit! __**She's**__ here... _Lightning's inner ramblings were interrupted by a bellowing laugh from her commanding officer who found her mixed expression of bewilderment and disgust quite amusing.

"Well since you look simply thrilled how bout we go meet her!" Her only response was a half-hearted grunt as he led her out of his office and toward the front of the building, laughing all the way. Lightning couldn't help her want to kill the large man. The only thing stopping her was their long time camaraderie and mutual respect for one another.

Ever since the death of her mother, Claire Farron became Lightning. The tough, hardass, super soldier, Lightning. Big sister of Serah Farron and workaholic galore. Never showing emotion, never the same person she was, and every one close to her couldn't help but wonder... Would she ever be again?

_She's probably some useless wimp that wants to learn to fight for god knows what reason...nothing but a burden...uh I swear I'm getting you back for this commander... _Lightning couldn't think of a single reason why she would need an....ugh_ apprentice_. She'd always been a loner and it was best that way. _There must be something about this girl that impressed him...._ _Ugh why me? _

Losing herself in unvoiced complaints Light nearly crashed into Amoda as he sudden stopped, announcing in his booming voice, "Lightning Farron meet Yun Fang and Fang this here is your mentor, so to speak, Sergeant Lightning Farron!"

The _woman_ who stood before her was far from the useless girl the sergeant first anticipated. First off she was taller than the sergeant, and perhaps even older. Her lithe, toned muscles were apparent and the way she held herself screamed tough, rogue, and confident. As Lightning continued to size up her new ally she noticed she was doing the same, but with a delighted grin on her alluring features.

_Maybe she won't be so useless after all... I'm gonna have to knock her down a few pegs though... and what in Eden's name is she wearing? _The sergeant took in the tribal attire of the other woman. _Great, I don't get a wimp, but I get a self-absorbed hussy...just lovely..._

Yun Fang had been waiting in unbearable anticipation to meet her _mentor _for what seemed like forever. She had no idea what to expect from the experienced Sergeant Farron who was to train her for the next year. Every time she attempted small talk with a fellow soldier and the topic came up, she got nothing but sympathetic comforts reminiscent to what you would do for someone who just lost their entire families and perhaps had been living on the streets ever since.

_Maybe she's one of those she-man soldiers. _She chuckled at the thought of being trained by a macho woman. Still envisioning the ludicrousidea, she barely noticed the approaching woman with Commander Amoda until he sounded a quick introduction of the two.

Fang's eyed ran up the shorter woman. _My god can a spine even be that straight? It looks like she's got a ramrod stuck up her... _Fang's inner ramblings abruptly ceased when she caught glimpse of the sergeant's face. _Wow...she's...gorgeous. _She felt a grin play across her features as she continued to scan the woman with increasing admiration. _This will be...interesting..._

Commander Amoda watched the two astonishing women amusedly as they sized each other up, one with a cynical glare, the other with a overly delighted grin that could get the most sure-fire confident women to reevaluate their sexual orientation. _This will either end in great tragedy or simply become something great. Let us pray it's the latter. _He thought struggling to hide his amusement.

After several more moments of silence the Commander became uneasy. "Well...uhh...now that we're all acquainted your uhh first task as a team is to hunt down a behemoth that's been pestering farm holds on the outskirts of town. Should be easy, right Farron."

"This is _not_ a _team_."

_Ooh, feisty. _"What are we then, _partner_?"

"_You _are a burden. Come on let's see what your worth...if anything at all." With that Lightning left the building in a few swift strides. Fang grinning at the proposed challenge followed her superior out the door.

**

* * *

**

Bodhum Beach, Near Outskirts

The two women had been walking for several minutes now in complete silence. Fang took the time to try and read the sergeant, meanwhile Lightning's mind cursed Amoda for this entire situation. _A whole year...I need to train her for an entire year! Oh for Eden's sake I already feel like throttling her!_

Fang finally broke the silence between the two women, snapping Light out of her musings. "So...Sergeant. Farron is it? Got a sister named Serah?"

The soldier gave her a side-ways glance. "How the hell would you know that?"

"Vanille, my girlfriend...well kind of, met her at her new school. See we moved here from Oerba, and anyway, Vanille and your sister have become pretty good friends from what I hear."

Lightning tensed and stopped. _She's a lesbian...Oh just fucking lovely. Could this get any worse?_ "Yeah, Serah's mentioned her." Lightning turned toward Fang and stared at her with a scrutinizing gaze.

"What?"

"How long have you known how to fight?"

"About 8 years, since I was 12. Only hunting though, no official training, that's what you're for...why?" Lightning's gaze never faltered as she looked directly at the other woman, eyes narrowing. In one fluid motion she unsheathed her blaze edge saber and pointed it at the raven-haired wonder.

"Show me what you've got..." A quick flash of surprise played across the slightly older woman's features, replaced by her trademark grin.

"With pleasure..." She winked at the sergeant before flinging her spear in off her back and lunging.

Now it was Light's turn to be surprised. Fang came out strong with a flurry of rapid slashes and jabs that she just barely blocked. _Damn she's fast. _Just then she parried a jab and swung her right fist into the other woman's jaw causing her to stagger slightly backwards.

"Nice, right" Fang mocked completely unfazed by the blow, and blocking every kick, punch, or slash Lightning threw her way. Lightning then back flipped putting some distance between them. "Impressive soldier." Fang continued to mock her as she came in for another charge.

This time Light kicked her feet out form under her and just as she sent her sword to aim at her apprentice's throat, Fang had rolled out of the way and leapt in the air. By the time Lightning turned towards the warrior woman one end of her spear smashed into her chest followed by the middle section hitting the same spot, knocking her to the ground she dropped blaze edge in the process.

_What the hell? Her spear...separates! _Before she could rise the larger woman landed on top of her, reconnected spear pinning her arms above her head, and body seizing her legs from moving. Lightning struggled, but it was no use, she was pinned. The sergeant was in no way expecting to lose this match; she had made the worst possible mistake- underestimating her opponent.

"Get off of me!" _My god she's strong!_

Fang smirked down at her superior. "Maybe I don't want to." She lingered on top of her.

_What? Oh Eden! I'm pinned to the ground by a lesbian, who just told me she doesn't want to move! This is just fucking wonderful! _

"Off!" Lightning yelled, flashing her patented death glare. When Fang finally loosened her grip slightly, she took the chance to ram her knee into her abdomen, rising off the ground. "That's for disobeying an order!"

Only slightly keeled over Fang rose up standing tall and proud. "Suppose I deserved that, ay," she said clearly amused and not frazzled in the least.

"Shut the hell up, Fang!"

"Well aren't we just a ray of sunshine! Heh, Sunshine, I like that." Lightning's jaw was clenched, hands were balled into fists, and eyes twitched as she stared the raven-haired warrior down. "Oy! Yes master, sorry master.... Now do we have a behemoth to slaughter or what?" She said as she began to walk further down the beach with Lightning following.

"_Behind _me..." Light said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, master," Fang mocked as she slowed and paced herself _next_ to Lightning.

_Great my first apprentice and I'm going to slaughter her.... I guess it's too much to hope the behemoth will do it for me...._

_She's adorable when she's pissed...Hehe.... She's definitely going to be a challenge...and oh boy do I love a good challenge._

_

* * *

_

**Fang's POV**

That was the day I fell for her. Four years ago, and still I have done nothing about what I feel. I just continue to carry this pain and this fear around with me always.

Over the year she spent teaching me I did what no one thought was possible. I brought the old Claire Farron out of Lightning. A truly amazing feat. Now we were no longer _mentor _and _apprentice_. But, _partners_ and best friends.

I think the reason I managed it is because we are flip sides of the same coin. We both spend our lives doing everything in our power to protect someone we love. In her case Serah, and in mine Vanille. We put _them_ before _us_....always. We just went about it in the absolute opposite manners.

It reminds me of a story I would tell Vanille back at the orphanage. I would tell her that once upon a time _all_ people had two heads, four arms, four legs, and one soul. Then one day godly beings split everyone in two, separating each soul into two halves. That made people today. Now we spend every day searching for the other half of our soul, but sometimes dying before ever finding it. I would tell Vanille that we were one of the lucky ones, we found ours. But the day I met Light and every single day since then, it breaks my heart, but I can't help but wonder if I was wrong....

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! Hope you like it so far! If you have any suggestions as to where I can take this story (cause I don't have a clear idea perfectly formulated yet...is formulated a word...yes it is...anyways yeah Im tired and rambling sorry) or just plain want more REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Wow I'm a hypocrite cause I never write reviews, but I promise I will start to, so plzzz hit the little review button, it means so much to me! Thank You! If you do review I may dedicate a chapter to you! Okay time for bed, I'll be runnin on 4 hours of sleep tomorrow but it was so worth it! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First off I want to apologize for the belated update. So many things have been slowing me down recently I kept putting this off until about three days ago. But, I hope the length of this chapter will make up for its lateness. I didn't originally intend for this chapter to be so long, and was considering putting in two parts but decided against it. Also I wanna mention that this chapter is mostly flashback like the first (the next one will be in the present), and it takes place approximately 11 months after the flashback in the first.**

**Warning: Characters will probably be considered OOC by most. Let's just say it's supposed to be that way because... well it is.**

**Also since I didn't respond to many of my reviews I'd like to do that now...**

**christin- **You're right the last paragraph is a Xena reference, but it's also one of my favorite greek myths. I included it after I watched the Xena episode on Netflix that mentioned it. As for the OOCness it's probably gonna get worse cause the story wouldn't make sense if I kept them perfectly in character. =)

**ALEXISSA2- **Yeah I realized afterward that 4 years does seem like a long time for Fang to keep her feelings in, but I hope this chap gives you some idea why. =)

**Grimmjuchas- **Thank you. =) The characters will probably become more OOC as the story progresses but I guess you could say that's what I'm going for. =) The last paragraph is actually a reference to one of my favorite greek myths.

**N- **Thank you. =) Fang being in Guardian Corp. was an idea that just came to me and the rest of my ideas for this quickly followed.

**Fefisgbf13- **Thanks for the story alert. I'll try to do better with my update speed in the future. =)

**twistedthoughts- **Thanks for the review. =) I'll try to update sooner next time.

**BabyCapri1990- **I can't thank you enough for the amazing writer considering I'm 14 thing. It means a lot. And I'm very happy to see "Lost then Found" has been updated. =)

**Kira- **Thanks. =) But I warn you most people are gonna consider this story OOC.

**K- **Thank you. =) And yeah I've given Fang a bit of a sweet side in this story, which is obvious in towards the end of this chapter. Also your little ideas actually did help. =) Lastly I'm very sorry for how long it took me to get this chapter out.

**metacog- **Thank you. =) The idea just came to me and I wrote the first chapter asap so I didn't forget it. That's partially why it took me so long to post this- I didn't know what to do with the rest of the story.

**Artemis Noir- **Thank you. =) I'll try to do quicker updates in the future.

**ramenbox- **Thanks. =) This chapter is another flashback and it kinda explains how Lightning accepts and later befriends Fang.

**jquakers- **Thank you. =) As for Serah and Vanille, Serah has a small part this chapter, and they both will be in the next one (not sure if they could be considered a big part though).

**alyku- **Thanks. =) Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the first.

**morbid diva- **Thank you. =) This chapter goes a bit into how they bonded and as for Fang's "move" that won't be until a bit later.

**Ok now on to the chapter! Read, review, and enjoy! **

* * *

"It is always the simple things that change our lives. And these things never happen when you are looking for them to happen. Life will reveal answers at the pace life wishes to do so. You feel like running, but life is on a stroll. This is how God does things." ~Donald Miller

* * *

**Lightning's POV**

I used to be so consumed by hate. I would look at someone and instantaneously pick out every deviance, every qualm with who they are. I guess to a certain degree it was just another of the many defense mechanisms I would throw up, warding off any unwanted companionship. Of course I did it all for Serah's well being or so I thought, but all I really did was isolate her from anything and anyone who could give her the solace she needed... the solace I neglected to give her. In a sense she watched her sister slowly die, starting with the day Mom died, and never ending until Claire Farron became Lightning_._

I became too judgmental, too protective, and too cold to everyone who tried to get close to me... even Serah. Gradually all of my "friends" gave up on me. They just accepted that _Claire _was dead, that she had died that day with her mother. Hell, she'd never admit it, but part of me knows Serah lost hope too. There was a point where I completely crossed the line from being a sister to simply being a protector. The saddest part; I was terrible at both.

Then somehow _she _came along, erratic, unconventional Fang. _Somehow she_ managed to dig to the very depths of my hopeless, irreparable heart and bring to me the realization I so desperately needed. I spent my life criticizing others, hating _them_, but never _ever _seeing the flaws in myself. I never realized how lucky I was that there were people that even _tried _to care about me after everything I had become.

The most amazing part is how Fang never even knew the good side of me. She only ever knew the bad and somehow despite it all she never gave up on me. Maybe it's because she could see through it all. Or, maybe it's because she could understand. Both of us spend our lives protecting those we hold dear, but who is there to protect the protectors? Maybe she's the only _true_ friend I ever had because when _we_ need someone, we know we can always count on each other, even if it took me so long to realize it...

**

* * *

Eden (Capital of Cocoon), Industrial Sector**

The sun shone high over the skyscrapers littered across the Industrial Sector of Cocoon's capital city of Eden. In the current hour pedestrians were littered along the streets, scurrying along to their various workplaces where they'd spend most of their day. Among them, two figures were on patrol. One looking very formal- back straight, senses alert, and facing front. Every movement seemed borderline robotic. The other held herself in a much more confident and leisurely nature. Seemingly bored as she glanced from surroundings to comrade and back again. Neither spoke as they turned a corner.

It was Lightning and Fang's last of fourteen days spent in Eden as temporary patrols. The city was undergoing a lack in control with small robberies and kidnappings occurring on a near daily basis. Authorities were suspecting some sort of cult activity so defenses were upped in case of a higher scaled incident.

Fang for one was enjoying the change of pace in her everyday life, though she couldn't say the same for her partner. Light was perfectly content with doing the same old, boring routine with any interruptions unwelcome. _Me being one of them,_ Fang thought.

Fang enjoyed to mix things up every once in a while. It's why she moved to Bodhum to join Guardian Corp, and it's why she liked spending this time away from Bodhum, where she spent the past eleven months of her life. _Oy, that reminds me... how am I gonna..._

Lightning glanced over to her temporary sidekick..._She's unnaturally subdued today... _They had been walking for the better part of an hour and Fang hadn't said ten words to her. To be honest she was getting used to having her around, but that didn't necessarily mean she enjoyed her company. Plus she was a good fighter, definitely better than what she'd expected to get stuck with.

_Give it till the end the month Farron, then you can go back to being the loner you were 11 months ago. _

_Shut up, I wasn't a loner I just _worked_ better alone... but it really has been that long hasn't it... _Light had mixed feelings about the end of Fang's training under her guidance.

_It doesn't matter, she'll be gone soon and things will be simple again... But, simple doesn't have to mean better... _Lightning mentally kicked herself.

_Yes it does! Don't go soft now. Enjoy the silence. Eden knows she won't shut up for lo-_

"Light?" _Dammit..._

"Yeah?"

"Ya know... it's almost been a year, and-"

_Why now... _"And when it has we go our separate ways." That came out harsher than she originally intended.

For a brief second Light saw the hurt flicker across the usual cocky and carefree woman's eyes causing her to instantly regret her words. But, Fang seemingly unfrazzled by her ally's arrogance continued, "Not necessarily, Sunshine. See me and the commander have already talked about it... and well he thinks it's a good idea... but ya see we both have to agree to it... and-"

"Spit it out, Fang" Light said with a frown. _She's rambling...that's...not like her..._

_Why is this so damn hard! _ Fang thought.

_Because you're afraid to be rejected._

_Rejected? I'm only asking her to work with me... Plus I don't get afraid._

_Ya know... it's kinda cute._

_What?_

_It's sweet... you're afraid she won't want to work with you anymore... Somebody's got a crush._

_...You're insane... _

_Well, yeah considering you're arguing with yourself..._

"Fang...you alright?" Lightning watched as the warrior woman seemed to be deciding upon something, expression changing from frustration, to confusion, and then to...anger? Noticing her expression of I-think-she's-finally-lost-it Fang quickly composed herself.

"Huh? Oh...y..yeah!" she said with a chuckle. Light raised an eyebrow unconvinced.

_She's finally lost it. _"You were saying..."

"Oh right, uh... Amodar and I think we should make our partnership permanent. You gotta admit we make a great team, Sunshine!"

"Ha-ha, funny. No really what were you talking about..."

"..."

_Oh joy, awkward silence..._

"You're ser-" Just then a blast was heard in the distance followed by several screams. Completely forgetting their odd exchange for the time being, the two women's instincts took over as they sprinted towards the chaos about to unfold a couple blocks away.

**Eden Industrial Sector, Base of Velmecian Tower**

The two soldiers arrived at the base of the third largest skyscraper in Eden to find a crowd of gawking passer-bys.

"Oh bugger... Looks like the authorities got that high scale incident they were looking out for," Fang said looking up at the same thing as the crowd. From the looks of it an entire level of the Velmecian Tower was up in flames, somewhere around the tenth floor.

"Shit. Come on we need to find who's in charge here." They began to push their way through the crowd that was growing by the second. Near the front doors to the tower a small group of rescuers were attempting to evacuate the tower, hold back the crowd, and figure out what had happened. They seemed to be failing at all three tasks.

"Hey. Hey! What's going on here?" Lightning asked, approaching a middle-aged man calling out orders to the rescuers. He was visibly frustrated running hands through his unruly black hair and throwing the occasional string of swears to his men. When he turned and saw them he sighed with relief that some assistance had arrived.

"Almighty fal'cie, this is complete chaos! We need a team to- Wait you're Lightning Farron and Yun Fang. You're the partners Commander Amodar sent here to help out, right?"

"She's not my par-" Light took a deep breath. "Look, just tell us what the hell's going on here!" They had to yell in order to be heard over the pandemonium beginning to set in.

"Right. Bout ten minutes ago the tower started erupting in flames from a bunch of small explosions within the tower. We thought it was from bombs, but more than one witness who managed to evacuate before the ninth floor flames cut off escape said there's a man up there at the fifteenth floor somehow... causing it. I know, It sounds a bit crazy but too many people have backed it up. But, all we can do right now is wait for more back-up and a team to send up there when we clear the ninth floor of flames."

Lightning and Fang exchanged a look of silent agreement. "Screw the bloody back-up! There are people who need our help up there _now!_ You work on putting out those flames! Me and Light are going up!" Without a seconds thought Fang took several steps back, unsheathed a pistol strapped to her thigh, and took her grav-con unit from her pocket. Lightning kneeled down cupping her hands in front of her, nodding to signal she was ready.

"Wait! And just how do you think you're going to get up there with those fl-" Before the officer could finish, Fang lunged forward, snapped her fingers to activate the grav-con, and combining her jump with Light's help, launched herself toward a thirteenth floor window. Swiftly and gracefully she shot it out and landed through it before turning around and signaling to Lightning that she was going ahead.

"Like that." Lightning said in her usual monotone before snapping her grav-con to life and leaping up to the tenth floor, leaving the open-mouthed officer behind.

**

* * *

Velmecian Tower, 10****th**** Floor**

_Amateurs..._ Lightning thought, looking down at the specks that were the rescue team as they scrambled about frantic and unorganized. Lightning heard a couple coughs come through her communicator before Fang spoke.

"Hey Sunshine, smoke's pretty thick up here and we got a couple of injured who need to get out of it. Is it any better on your floor?" She could hear some shots ring out in the distance as she made her way towards the stairs to the upper levels only to see they were blocked of by burning debris.

"Yeah, smoke's thin here. Tenth floor. Shoot out any windows up there. Anything to clear out some of that smoke." She made her way to the open window in which she came in. She put the comm back in her hip satchel, and using her anti-grav unit began leaping up floor by floor with a swift grace only she was capable of.

"Way ahead of ya, Sunshine," Fang's cocky tone emitted from her comm. just as she flipped onto the thirteenth floor.

"Sure you are," she said to the ever-confident Fang, who stood their smiling at her comm in anticipation of her ally's response. Fang spun around startled for only a brief instant.

"Oho, you're too good, Sunshine."

"We need to get these civilians out of here."

"Right...But, we can't. Stairs are blocked. Smoke's startin' to clear though; we need to check the higher levels."

"Alright." She turned towards a the small group civilians, none of which looked to be injured too severely. "Hey, everyone listen up, stay low and out of the smoke, cover your fa-" She was interrupted by the booming voice of a loudspeaker.

"Any civilians who are trapped, hold tight. Help is on the way. A rescue team is being sent up now to evacuate any remaining survivors. I repeat a rescue team is on their way."

"You heard the man," Fang said to the group. "Hold tight. Help's on the way. We're gonna go up and look for any more survivors." The group mumbled consent as through the clothes that covered their faces. As the duo turned towards the window to reach the next floor one of the said civilians cried out.

"No! Don't! there isn't anyone alive up there! They're all dead. He killed them all. He would have gotten me but-"

"Whoa, ma'am calm down. Who? Who did this?" Fang put a comforting hand on the shoulder of the terrified woman.

"I...I don't know. He...he wears a cloak, and the fire. He was shooting fire from his...his hands! And the screams! Oh God! There all dead he killed them!" Fang and Lightning exchanged a look as the crazed woman began to sob.

_What the hell is going on here?, _Lightning questioned. "Let's go."

"Right." They quickly backed towards the window and using their grav-cons reached the fourteenth. They walked into the main hall of the level, gasping at the sight of the atrocity before them.

_Oh Eden, what happened here..._

The hall was entirely fire free, with thin wisps of smoke spiraling about the ceiling. But despite the lack of flames the hall was littered with bodies. Charred and blackened husks of what they once were. They took tentative steps into the hall avoiding stepping on any of the remains.

"Light w-," She paused. "Light do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" She stopped and tried hard to listen over the pounding of her quickening heart.

"Something's not right..." Fang took several quick steps back, staring the door at the other end of the hall.

"Just figuring that ou-"

"Down!" Before she could finish Fang tackled her, covering her body with her own as the door across the hall exploded in fire and flames. Once the sudden burst subsided the two women jolted off the floor, unsheathing their weapons. Lightning flicked blaze-edge to its gun form, holding it out towards the dissipating explosion.

Fang glanced at Lightning. "Light, you okay?" she asked, holding her spear at the ready.

"Yeah." She stole a quick glance at Fang noticing a nasty burn covering the length of her left arm. "Fang, your arm-"

"Is fine."

_That could have been me... _"Thanks." Fang looked at her curiously.

"For?"

"For cov-" She was interrupted by a low laugh as a cloaked silhouette emerged from the smoke. The two women tensed as they held their stances, weapons pointed towards the approaching figure.

"What do we have here?" From under his hood, his visible lips stretched into a smile.

"Who are you? Did...you do this?" The man smile turned into a grin before he pulled off his cloak with inhuman speed, a silver broad sword now in his hands.

Lightning fired three shots, all of which were dodged with extraordinary speed. But, the man wasn't approaching. He stood over six feet tall, but he was lean. His pitch black hair flowed well beyond his shoulders, and he had piercing eyes the color of gold. He was covered in a black leather body suit that would provide little protection from their weapons.

_If I could get one hit in..._"Who are you?" Lightning repeated the question, taking note that this "man" looked no older than twenty.

His cold gaze turned on Lightning, sending a shiver through her spine. "I, Lightning Farron, can and will kill you in... well," he said with a laugh. "Whenever the hell I feel like it because there is nothing you can do to stop me!" In a heartbeat the man closed the gap between them grabbing Lightning and throwing her in the direction from which he came. Fang attacked with her spear, but in a matter of seconds she was landing on her feet across the room with Lightning.

When they turned toward their opponent he was already there sending a swift kick to Fang's ribs, slamming her into a wall. Dodging everything blaze-edge threw at him, red energy began swirling around his hands. From it he sent a wall of fire towards Fang. She narrowly avoided it adding an excruciating burn on her calf. It also opened up a gapping hole in the tower's wall, revealing the street below.

The man held the sword but did nothing with it, he simply twirled around Lightning's strikes with unbelieveble grace and skill. He elbowed her in the ribs causing her to drop blaze-edge. With his free hand he grasped her throat and spun her towards the open gap in the structure, her feet dangling over open air.

_No! _Fang crawled towards them, unable to get to her feet.

"You want to know who I am?... _I_ am the darkness... _I_ am sovereign... and the world _will_ see me again." He smirked, his tight grip was cutting off her air as she struggled to stay conscious. "Goodbye, Claire." He released her limp body to the world below.

"No!" Fang was struggling to get to her feet, ignoring the pain. The man turned on her, a wicked gleam in his eyes and a smile on his lips. The warrior woman rose unsteadily, the pain beginning to numb. The golden-eyed man simply watched as she, without hesitation, took a leap of faith after her fallen comrade.

Fang's grav-con was destroyed and she knew it. What she didn't know was if the currently unconscious Lightning's was. And if there was any chance that Fang could get to her and save her it would be well worth it, hence the leap of faith.

_Shit, this'll be a close one..._

Fang reached Lightning several seconds before they hit the cold, hard cement below. By the time she retrieved the gravity unit and got it to sputter to life, through multiple snaps and swears, time of impact had turned into about three seconds. Fang managed to slow their fall, but could not stop it.

Lightning took the brunt of the fall, landing on her back. Fang landed on her side, but before even registering any of her own injuries she spotted the still unconscious Lightning a few feet away and began dragging herself over to her. She cried out as the slightest attempt at movement sent excruciating pains throughout the length of her body.

"Light!" The woman gave no response. _Dammit Light! Wake up!_ Gritting her teeth and ignoring the pain Fang continued pulling herself towards the other woman.

The pain coursed through her entire body like a raging fire, but the sight of Lightning laying helplessly on the ground, kept her going. It was only a few feet, but by the time she reached her it felt like she'd crawled for miles.

"Light," she shook her shoulder receiving no response. Her fingers probed her neck for signs of a pulse but there was none to be found.

_No, no! Light don't leave me! _Any recognition to the searing pains burning through her were completely forgotten. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes as she positioned the limp body for CPR.

Lightning's lips were dry and chapped but for the short instants in which they came in contact with hers, Fang was willing to believe she had already died and gone to heaven. _She tastes like honey..._

As she began chest compressions on Lightning her own body was beginning to go numb. She didn't care. All she cared about was saving Lightning, breathing life into the woman she loved because losing her would be like losing a part of her soul.

Fang's eyes and heart betrayed her as the tears that had been building in her eyes, obscuring her vision, spilled over. Yun Fang hadn't cried since she was a child, but the thought of losing Lightning and the sorrow that would follow was just too much.

Fang breathed into her again, watching as it made her chest rise then fall, rise then fall. No response came.

_She's dead... she's not coming back._

_No! She is not dead! I won't let her die._

A sob escaped her lips as she hit Lightning's chest with her fist. "Wake up!" In desperation her fist fell to Light's chest again, this time a gasp for air emitted from Lightning.

"Light!" Fang pulled her into her lap.

"Fang...," she groaned before her eyes started to flutter shut again.

"Hey, hey I'm right here. Stay with me, Light. I need to tell you something." She was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Light you need to keep your eyes open. You need to keep 'em open cause I love you Lightning. Do you hear me? I...I love you." Fang watched as her eyes went wide for a second. She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped as her eyes fell shut again.

_No, no, no, no. _"Light?" Her voice trembled as her hands went to straddle her head. The feel to wet, blood soaked hair causing her an agony such as she'd never felt before. Her fingers searched her neck, and she calmed at the feel of a slow, rhythmic heartbeat under fingertips.

Knowing Lightning would be okay, at least for the time being, Fang sat back, beginning to register the unbearable aching in her muscles. As she allowed the blackness consume her, she licked her lips. The sweet taste of honey lingering there.

**

* * *

Eden Hospital, ICU**

Lightning awoke to an all to familiar beeping of machines. _Just like when Mom died..._ Before she even opened her eyes she knew she was in the hospital, a fact that startled her.

_How did I get here? More importantly when can I leave? _She opened her eyes trying to remember the events that led to her admission. Her vision was fuzzy, but she made out a figure sitting in a chair by her bed. Whoever it was was bent forward sleeping with their head resting on the edge of her bed.

As her vision cleared she realized it was Fang. _Fang... _She vaguely remembered being in the burning Velmecian Tower searching for survivors, but other than that there was nothing... except Fang. She had been telling her something, something important, that much she remembered. _But what happened?_

Lightning frowned noticing the burn wrap on Fang's left arm. _She looks so tired... I wonder where-_

"Light!" came Serah's excited whisper as she caught sight of her big sister awake. _Oh there she is. _Serah moved to her bedside and took her hand. "How long have you been up?" She whispered so she didn't wake Fang. When Lightning didn't answer she noticed she was looking at the warrior woman. "You should probably wake her up. Did you know she hasn't left your side for more than a few hours for the entire week you've been in here?"

"What? A week?" Light asked keeping her voice low.

"Yeah. Light you were in a _coma_. Did you know that Fang saved your life? They said an explosion knocked you out, and you fell from the tower. She actually _jumped_ and saved you with that gravity thing. You hit your head real bad and she got you breathing again before she passed out too. And that's how they found you two- passed out on the sidewalk."

"She...did that..." Serah nodded. _After the way I've treated her... I'm an ass. "And s_he's been here every day?"

"Yeah. She's probably even been here even more than me."

"Shouldn't she have been working?"

She chuckled. "She was supposed to go back three days ago actually. But, she refused." A smile played across her lips. "Amodar got pretty pissed, but Fang kept saying she wouldn't work while her partner was in the hospital."

Lightning smiled sadly. _I... I can't believe she'd... after I treated her so badly... _"What happened?"

"Amodar wouldn't fire her and she knew it. He was going to suspend her without pay, but he ended up giving her temporary leave instead." Both sisters looked at the sleeping beauty approvingly. "Her loyalty's just... amazing."

Light smiled. A true, genuine smile. She'd only realize later it must have been the first time in years. "She's just stubborn."

"Did you just smile? What have they got you on?" Serah said with a laugh.

To Lightning's left, Fang stirred and mumbled. Clearly still half asleep she leaned back in her chair slowly.

"We were just talking about you." Lightning said matter-of-factly.

"Were y-" Her eyes shot open as she registered the owner of the voice. "Light! Serah, why didn't you wake me up!" To Lightning, "How long have you been up? Err, more importantly how are ya feelin'?"

Lightning's felt a pang in her heart at the sincerity of Fang's words. She was truly concerned for her._ I. Am. An. Asshole. _"Not long... and probably as bad as I look."

Fang smirked. _Then you must be feelin' pretty damn good... _"Glad you're back, Light," she said, any hint of her usual sarcasm absent from her voice.

_Yep. Complete ASSHOLE. _Light nodded. An awkward silence began to spread between the three women until Lightning broke it. "Fang... I... I'm sorry."

"What for, Sunshine?" She asked skeptically.

"For saving my life... Especially after I've treated you so badly. I'm sorry."

"You... you remember that?" _Does she remember me telling her I love her?_

"No," she said shaking her head. "Just bits and pieces. Serah filled me in though."

Fang's heart sank. _How will I ever be able to tell her again... It was hard enough the first time... _She found herself unable to respond, the words stuck in her throat. Luckily Lightning continued.

"Fang... I realize your training's over now. But I wanted to know if the offers still open... You still want a partner?"

Fang smiled sadly. _I'll never be able to tell her... _"Of course," she replied without hesitation. She could feel her eyes sting with the threat of tears. _I can't say no to you..._

**

* * *

**

**Lightning's POV**

Neither of us remembered exactly what went down in that tower, but we knew there was someone up there, someone who caused the explosions. The same someone who almost killed us. Of course whenever we mentioned it to our superiors all we got were evasions and excuses, all the signs of a shitty cover-up. But there were no attacks in three years now so I guess it's not important, whoever it was is long gone by now.

Over the following weeks I continued to realize just how twisted I'd become, and how much I owed Fang for... well everything. That day in the tower she showed me what it was to be strong. What it was to have a true friend- something I never was... and never had. Our partnership and our bond began that day and has done nothing but intensified in the three years since then. In a philosophical sense, Lightning died at that tower while Fang breathed new life to Claire, and even to this day I don't think there's anything I can do to thank her enough...

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew, that was the longest chapter I've ever written. Though after reading it, it's not quite as long as I first thought. Anyway tell me what you think. I know it's starting to take a bit of a darker tone that I originally intended, and you all were probably inclined to believe, but it won't be too sad...I think. Also keep in mind this is my first time writing action (I don't have _that_ much writing experience because I'm only 14) so don't be too harsh. But, don't be afraid to speak your mind! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: Heyyy! Remember me! Probably not. Anyway I could apologize and list all the reasons why I took so long to update such as tearing a muscle in my ASS during field hockey summer workouts. I mean really HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN?... But I won't. Instead I will just let you read the much belated update.**_

**_Take Note That:  
1. I made Hope a bit older in this. He's like 18-ish. BUT no it is NOT so it can be Light/Hope. *GAG*  
2. There is an OC in this. She has a minor but important role in the story.  
3. ***MANY of you will think this is OOC. Especially Lightning. So please don't bother telling me. Thank you.***_**

**_Lastly I want to thank all my reviewers. I absolutely love you guys! Keep reviewing! It's what makes me update at all. Especially all of you who said I'm a great/amazing/talented writer for a 14 year old. No matter how often I'm told I never feel any less warm and fuzzy. So don't stop. =)_**

**Now! On to the chapter. Enjoy!**

_**Bodhum Beach**_

Six figures sat in a circle on the sun baked sand on the beach of the sea-side city of Bodhum. It was Lightning and Fang's day off from work, and like they did with most free days they met up with their friends. Serah sat with her new boyfriend on one beach towel, alongside Lightning, Fang, Hope, and Vanille respectively, as they chatted and ate hotdogs.

_Why are the good ones always taken?_ Vanille sighed as she surreptitiously ogled Fang, who in turn, gazed dreamily at Lightning, much to the said soldiers ignorance. Lightning _then _in turn glared at the newest member of their sizeable clique- Snow Villiers. The afore mentioned giant of a man was nearly groping Light's little sister Serah as they sat clinging to each other on their beach towel.

_What a mess… _All without the mention of the stuttering and embarrassed nature of Hope every time he would have any form of interaction with Lightning. And, finally to top it all off was the look of longing that Vanille would flash to Serah intermittently in attempt to avoid the notice of any of the others.

"Serah!" The warning lashed out like an attacking snake causing the young Farron to flinch and immediately retract her ever-wandering hands from her new boyfriend. She flashed an apologetic smile to her big sis.

Hope laughed at the fearful expression on the Team NORA leader's face at the intensity of Lightning's glare. Meanwhile, Fang took note of the way the ever-bubbly Vanille seemed uncharacteristically bothered by the whole situation.

"Aww… come on, Claire. We're just havin' a little fun. If ya ask me I think you're jealous," Snow teased having mustered up enough courage to face his girlfriend's sister. That in itself was a pretty admirable feat. The soldier's fright inducing glare somehow managed to up its intensity as her teeth ground together.

"Sis, is just not used to me having a boyfriend who dares stick around after first meeting her." Serah said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What makes you think you can call me Claire?" Ignoring her sister Lightning spoke directly to Snow.

"Well… I am dating your sister…," he said matter-of-factly, "And you let them call you Claire." He gestured to Fang and Vanille.

"I _like_ them. I _don't _like you. _You _can call me Lightning."

Snow grinned. "Ok, Light."

"Light_ning_" She said emphasizing the last syllable.

Snow opened his mouth to speak just as Fang butted in, putting an arm around Light's tense shoulders. "I wouldn't push it, Snow. Sunshine here may be nicer than she used to be, but she's killed for less. Trust me, I know." She winked as Lightning pushed her away, though most of her hostility had already faded.

"I still say she's jealous," Snow said with a shrug before adding, "That's it! Light nee- Light_ning_ needs a boyfriend!" Light scowled. The same expression mirrored on Fang's face as well.

Serah gasped. "I think he's right, Claire. I mean, when was the last time you were on a date?"

_Hmm… 10__th__ grade and I broke the douche bag's nose…_"Not long ago."

"Oh really? If I remember correctly it was what… 10th grade and you _broke_ his _nose_ when he tried to kiss you goodnight." She announced smugly. Lightning couldn't help but smirk at the memory.

"Ok maybe I overreacted… a little." Fang and Vanille giggled, Snow winced, and Hope nervously gulped down a couple bites of his hotdog.

"Poor bastard," Fang chuckled. _Hmm…does that mean Sunshine's never been kissed?_

Serah continued. "Yeah, and then his parents tried to sue. What was his name…? Yaag? Yeah that was it, yet that's only _one_ of your horrible attempts at dating."

"Oh there's more? Do tell." Fang smiled mischievously as she playfully nudged Light with her shoulder.

"No don't tell."

"Aww…come on sis. Not even the one when you were a freshman and you-"

"I said no"

"beat up that cheerleader cause she-"

"Serah!"

"was jealous of you and that jock boy…Cid?"

"No, not even that one."

"Ugh, fine…" After a short silence Serah opened her mouth to speak.

"Can we please change the subject now?" Lightning said quickly before Serah could begin to tell another violent tale of her past failed boyfriends. _Maker knows there are plenty to choose from._

"Weren't we talking about how Light needs a boyfriend?" Snow grinned. "How bout Hope?" Hope nearly choked on his hotdog before replying only with a nervous laugh. Vanille giggled and nudged him with her elbow.

Lightning scowled. "Not my type. And I don't _need_ a boyfriend. Ugh, I don't even _want_ one."

Vanille squeezed Hope's shoulder sympathetically. _Poor Hope…_

After thinking for a moment Snow blurted. "Ha I got it!"

"Got what?" Light sighed.

"You're asexual!"

"What?" Lightning made a face as her "friends" laughed at her expense.

"You know like-"

"I know what it means you _moron_, but just because I don't want a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm a-fucking-sexual."

Snow grinned seeing a perfect opportunity to tease and embarrass the soldier further. "Oh, so you're gay then! You know, you and Fang would make a great couple." Lightning's eyes went wide before narrowing, and Fang looked away to hide her blush. _Oh Maker…and the sand dyed red from the blood of a fresh kill._

Snow's grin lingered as Lightning cleared her throat and reached for the satchel beside her. "Sis…Sis don't," Serah begged as Light pulled her survival knife out, running her fingers along it as she examined it in her hands.

"But why not, Serah. I think it'd be fun." The eerily calm tone of her husky voice made it seem almost sinister. "Call it my way of… bonding." Her smile was vicious as she rose slowly. "And with the _same_ knife you two gave me on the birthday you introduced him to me. Oh, the _irony!"_

"H…Hey Honey," Snow said to Serah, "How bout we go swimming now?" They got up and slowly began backing towards the ocean.

Lightning made a sudden jerk in their direction and they turned and bolted for the waves. Laughing, she turned around to the three others. Fang and Vanille's hands left their mouths, no longer trying to suppress their laughter, while Hope's jaw might as well been sprawled out on the sand.

Light shook her head and laughed. "I wasn't actually going to kill him, Hope." Lightning recognized a familiar face coming their way.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late!" she said.

It was Ciel Vassilieva , a new recruit to Guardian Corp. that Lightning and Fang took under their wing. She was an orphan who'd always wanted to be a soldier like her father, but that dream was cut short when he died with her mother in the Velmecian Tower "Incident" four years prior. The same incident in which they almost died.

They never totally remembered that day except that it was caused by _someone _not some gas leak or some out of uncontrolled electrical fire that deceitful politicians fed their naïve, dependent "citizens", or should I say subjects.

Ciel was forced to take care of her three young brothers as they were thrown from foster home to foster home until she turned 18. When she did, she got them a home of their own, and then joined Guardian Corp. a few months later. This is what made Lightning take to her so quickly. She admired the girl. She went through worse than Lightning had but fought through it without losing herself in the process. That was something she couldn't say about herself.

"No problem, glad you could make it," Fang said, recovering from her fit of laughter.

"Not sure I wanna ask…" She said hesitantly, an ever-present smile on her face that never failed to shine through to the steely blue eyes underneath bleach blonde bangs," But what'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing just a little game of knife-tag," Light quipped. "It's fun. You should try it sometime."

Ciel chuckled. "I'm sure it is. Just… remind me not to get on your bad side… like… ever."

Snow chuckled as he returned to meet the new company. "Words to live by… I'm Snow by the way."

"Ciel." Snow chuckled at the look on her face as she shook a hand nearly twice the size of her own.

"Well," Fang butted into the introductions putting an arm around Light's shoulders, "Now that we're all here…Whaddaya say we get wet!" She waggled her eyebrows and winked at Lightning, who shrugged her off, shaking her head.

"Ugh. You know what _you_ go do that. I think I'll just stay here and fantasize about a little knife-tag."

"Oooh so you're fantasizing about me now, eh?"

"There's no winning with you is there?" Light scoffed.

"You know it." She winked. "I'll drag you in myself."

Light grinned at the proposed challenge. "Go for it."

The five others stood watching from a few feet away as the bikini-clad duo began wrestling in the sand.

"Hey C, tag team. Help me out here," Fang said to Ciel. Lightning shot her a you-do-it-and-I'll-kill-you glare.

"Uhh.. I think I'll pass. Words to live by, remember?" After a short silence she half asked, half laughed. "Are they always like this?"

"Always."

"Pretty much."

"Yep!"

Snow the only one who didn't respond, cleared his throat. _Avert your eyes… Come on Snow avert your eyes from the two…hot…wrestling… _"Ow." Serah elbowed him in the side and pulled off a glare that only a Farron could manage.

He chuckled nervously "Let's... go…swimming?"

As the five made there way to the water Snow's mind desperately repeated _Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back. _Meanwhile Serah watched as Hope nervously and stuttered an introduction to Ciel. She shook her head. _Poor Hope…_

"Haha! Success!" Fang managed to pin Lightning's arms behind her back as she practically dragged her towards the water, but not without resistance of course. The soldier kicked, squirmed and threatened as she feigned anger towards her best friend.

"Faannnggg! I don't want to go in the water!" Lightning pouted. Fang stopped. Lightning pouted?… _Never thought I'd see the day… _

Fang opened her mouth to make a crack at the pouty soldier when a loud and abrupt crackling noise sounded in the sand behind them. Fang released Lightning realizing it was an emergency dispatch that, as the duties of a soldier called for, they needed to respond to.

"Damn it all to hell!" _Just when things were getting fun._ "I hate being on call"

* * *

**Author's Note: So what do you think? Personally I think it's not that great, but I tend to overthink and criticize everything I write. Which is partly why I update so slowly. *Sigh* I just need to stop thinking. Anyway if you think I'm wrong tell me. Review, review, review! Please!**

**PS- Is it just me or is there a lack of new Fang/Lightning stories? Come on people! Write! All I see is Hope/Lightning or Lightning/Snow! *GAG***


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Okay, so it's been awhile hasn't it? Well... high school's a bitch and I'm getting used to being a Freshman and all that. I've been busy. So anyway, I'm determined to get this story done so I'm gonna try and come of my little 3 or 4 months hiatus thing and get some chapters up, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, I've been spending the past 3 hours-ish working on this to get it done for today which leads me to this...

**Dedication:** I am dedicating this fanfiction to BabyCapri.1990 You wouldn't let me do much for your birthday and since I know you said you liked this story of mine I decided I'd get a new chapter up on your birthday and dedicate the story to you. It's the least I can do. :) Right after we got off RE at like 4am I went on here and wrote this til now which is 6:30am. (Told ya I wouldn't get any sleep, but it's okay, totally worth it) So again... Happy Birthday! I love you! :D

So now here's chapter 4, Enjoy. :)

* * *

"It's another robbery." Lightning told the others of the dispatch that was 'conveniently' located less than a block from where they decided to spend their day off. She, Fang, and Ciel began throwing their work attire on over their bikinis, and gathering their weapons from the sand.

"Another?" Serah questioned.

"There have been quite a few in recent weeks. We're not sure what's up." _Just like 4 years ago… _

"Robbery," Fang shook her head, not bothering to hide her displeasure. "Sabotage is more like it." She practically spat the words.

Thirteen 'robberies' had occurred throughout Bodhum, Eden, and Palumpolum in the last week alone. Mostly on military and munitions stores with fires set in every one of them and the culprits escaping every time.

"Those bigwig bastards are keeping shit from us. _Again_." Fang scowled.

"That's how it works isn't it? Screwing the little guys." Light agreed. Fang made a mental note to bring this up to Amodar after they reported in.

"If we're all ready, let's go." Lightning instructed. They nodded and at the unmistakable sound of gunfire in the distance, lunged off into sprints.

In matter of minutes the trio reached the corner where Miglio's Munitions and Armaments stood. Three Guardian Corp officers were taking and returning fire from behind their patrol cars.

At a moment when the oncoming fire lessened Light, Fang, and Ciel rushed around the corner and to the cover of the nearest car. Lightning immediately recognized Privates Flynn and Conroy looking rather lost in their predicament, but it was to be expected considering they were new and not used to real-time firefights. Several feet away behind the second car was Sergeant Paulmer, clutching a wound to his right shoulder.

"Flynn, give me a rundown. Now!" Lightning shouted as she blind fired at their attackers. Fang and Ciel followed suit shooting blindly in the direction of the oncoming fire.

"Yes ma'am! Two assailants and no hostages. They're well armed. We were the first to arrive on scene and they immediately opened fire. What would you like us to-" Fang shushed the shell-shocked soldier with a hand over the mouth.

"Shhh! Light do you hear that?" It was more felt than heard, but Lightning nodded slowly. The trading of bullets had come to a halt and the air surrounding them cackled with electricity.

"What is that?" Ciel whispered, obviously feeling the sudden change of atmosphere as well. Fang risked a quick glimpse over the cover just in time to a see massive bolt of blinding light slam into Sergeant Paulmer's car. The radiant shower of sparks and fire that ensued could almost be described as beautiful if it weren't for the undeniable fact that no one and nothing could have survived its entrancing blaze.

Through a temporary haze of vision Fang spotted two figures exit the store. Both were clad in simple leather body suits. This minor detail sparked forgotten memories to rise in the warrior's mind… visions of the event four years prior began to flood in…

_- His pitch black hair flowed well beyond his shoulders, and he had piercing eyes the color of gold. He was covered in a black leather body suit that would provide little protection from their weapons. -_

_- "I...I don't know. He...he wears a cloak, and the fire. He was shooting fire from his...his hands! And the screams! Oh God! There all dead! He killed them!" - _

_- Red energy began swirling around his hands. From it he sent a wall of fire towards Fang. She narrowly avoided it adding an excruciating burn on her calf. It also opened up a gapping hole in the tower's wall, revealing the street below. -_

_- No! Fang crawled towards them, unable to get to her feet.__"You want to know who I am?... I am the darkness... I am sovereign... and the world will see me again." He smirked, his tight grip was cutting off her air as she struggled to stay conscious. "Goodbye, Claire." He released her limp body to the world below. -_

_- The warrior woman rose unsteadily, the pain beginning to numb. The golden-eyed man simply watched as she, without hesitation, took a leap of faith after her fallen comrade. -_

_-She was struggling to keep her eyes open. "Light you need to keep your eyes open. You need to keep 'em open cause I love you Lightning. Do you hear me? I...I love you." Fang watched as her eyes went wide for a second. She opened her mouth to speak, but she stopped as her eyes fell shut again. -_

The flood of memories abruptly ended when she felt two pairs of strong hands pulling her backwards. Lightning and Ciel tackled her back, knocking her from her vision, as they attempted to put as much space between them and their cover as possible. Mere milliseconds later the car they had just been ducked behind exploded skyward. A torrent of sparks and debris raining down on them. As they scampered to their feet the feel of falling sparks and metal fragments seared their exposed skin.

The now exposed trio turned back towards the store at the sound of an agonizing cry. Billows of smoke giving way to a severely burned Private Flynn and no sight of Conroy or their assailants.

"Flynn!" Ciel darted to the wounded soldier's aid.

"Where the hell'd they go?" Fang shouted, scanning the area warily.

"There!" Light was pointing a block off where two figures weaved out of an alley and into an open hover bike rental garage. "Flynn call in a medical evac! Ciel come on!"

The young soldier hesitated glancing passed Light to Fang who was already in pursuit and back to the wreckage scattered all around them. Lightning understood her hesitation. She could see it in her eyes. _This is too much… _"C, If you're not ready for this-"

"No. Let's go." She hid her fear with a mask of renewed determination. Lightning respected that, and with a brisk nod they were off.

Before Fang reached the garage the wall closest her burst outward in another flash of lightning. She dropped low scarcely avoiding flying debris. As she began to rise a hover bike zipped through the air just above her, the two leather clad attackers perched on top.

"Shit…" If they were going to catch these two they were going to have to 'borrow' a bike and take this fight to the sky. Fang rose and leaping through the busted down wall mounted a bike. Thank Etro rentals had the keys close at hand.

Pulling a quick 180 and shooting out the way she came in, Fang slowed the bike by Light and Ciel as they were approaching. "Light, get on! Ciel nab a bike and loop around. Only chance we have is to pincer attack them!"

Each immediately complied with the orders and Fang and Light pulled up high, spotting their foes just as they weaved in between a set of buildings three blocks down. Accelerating to dangerously high speeds Fang followed their path perfectly, gaining the lost ground. They pulled up high, above the structures. Fang followed now mere meters behind. Light aimed her blaze edge gun form at them trying to acquire a clear shot but finding no such luck.

The enemy on the back of the bike turned, straddling the bike but now facing Fang and Light. At the distance they could see it was a woman with piercing gold eyes and short hair of a vibrant steely hue. Her hands began to glow with more magical energy, the gust of wind it sent would have crashed their bike at such high speeds if Fang hadn't ducked back down, weaving precariously in and out of the stores and homes below.

"Light, switch spots," she shouted as she slung herself over the right side of the bike while they took a sharp right avoiding the structure ahead. Light shifted quickly to the driver's place and Fang flipped up to the back carefully as to not make the bike's weight too unbalanced, successfully completing the switch.

Light then pulled the bike back over the buildings, emerging on even level next to the mysterious woman and the driver, a clean shaven man with those same golden eyes. Their close emergence caught them off guard and as the woman unsteadily shifted her position on the bike, Fang had the time to balance herself on her and Light's bike in a low crouch, spear in hand. Before the male driver had time to react to the strategy, Light quickly accelerated just ahead of them and Fang flung herself in front of the opposing bike. As she crossed across the front she thrust her spearhead into the front grill, using her momentum to fling her feet around and kick the woman on the back over the edge.

The woman held on though, clinging to the side of the bike and using Fang's momentum against her to pull her over with her. The sudden shift in weight at the insanely high speed sent the bike spiraling out of control, a crash was imminent. Therefore Fang released her hold on the side and as she fell tugged at the steel haired woman who came tumbling down with her.

Seconds later the bike crashed through the side of the apartment building above them, a shower of sparks and glass raining down on Fang and the woman as they free fell straight towards the open alley below. Fang fished out her grav-con and slowed her fall slightly. However, she was still falling too fast. The impact could kill her anyway.

The leather clad woman was even less fortunate as she fell past Fang frantically flinging out aero spells in an attempt to slow her descent before hitting the alley with a sickening thud.

Just then, Ciel had made her loop around to pincer the enemy and maneuvered to come under the falling Fang. "Fang, I've got you!" As Fang fell past her she grabbed for her outstretched hand, catching her but bringing the bike in a downward spiral. It hit the alley's cold stone hard but it was just a slight jostle compared to the impact Ciel's timing saved them from.

As they regained their composure, Light dropped down from above, coming to a quick halt before ditching the bike and rushing over to her comrades. "Any injuries?"

"No, just jostled around a bit there," Fang replied after taking a quick look over herself and Ciel.

On the other side of the alley lay the bloody form of the mysterious woman, the man surely died in the crash above. "If she's alive we'll need her for questioning," Ciel said and jogged over to the seemingly unconscious woman. Fang and Light followed.

As they approached it became apparent that the woman was indeed alive but definitely in bad shape. Before taking any chances Lightning flipped her to her back pulling her hands back and binding them in braces. If she was strong enough to cast any magic she was still an active threat.

Upon turning her back over Lightning pulled her into a sitting position. "Tell us what happened here. Who are you people that have been doing this? Why?" Light held her by the collar of her leather suit. Her jaw clenched as the bloodied woman refused to respond. She just stared at her with an unsettling golden eyed stare.

"Talk!" Lightning resisted the urge to shake their dying hostage.

"Light, take it easy." Ciel put a hand on her shoulder and led her from the woman who slumped against the alley wall, keeping her eyes on Light with a hint of… amusement? She even flashed a wicked smirk. It was then that Fang noticed the brand on the woman's neck… it looked eerily familiar yet foreign. After a moment's thought it all fit together. The magic, the tower incident fours years ago, and now this brand…

"L'cie…?" Fang whispered, and with that the woman laughed. It was pained and guttural from the internal bleeding that was surely killing her but she laughed none the less.

"Amazing isn't it…" She said, "You piece it together just as our time expires… I don't fear death… I'm just a used tool in the grand scheme. There are more of me, we serve Fal'cie Gaignun, and soon he shall tear Cocoon from the sky…" She flashed a vicious grin and gave another guttural laugh before slumping forward… dead… a black device falling from an open satchel on her torso.

A single red light was flashing as the mini-bomb beeped away its last seconds.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Yes, it's a cliffhanger. I'm a bitch, I know XD. But review and I'll update faster, I swear it. Tell me, how was my action? Good? Great? Terrible? Am I any better of a writer now that I'm no longer 14, but 15? Gimme your thoughts :D Pleeeeaaasseeee?


End file.
